


up here in the cold, thin air

by precipice_blades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Heartgoldshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: He can finally breathe.





	

It's cold at the top.

The wind is numbing, whipping up and about his frame with a graceful ferocity. It sweeps across the snow nestled at his feet, curling the white sheets into small mounds on the ground and into tiny flecks that sparkle in the air. Despite the harshness of the landscape, renowned for forcing young trainers to enter its caverns with a promise of challenge, only to be deterred by hostile inhabitants and weather, this place was something akin to a home for Fire.

A home. A place that he hasn't been to for a long while, something that he regrets, but can't bring himself to amend.

He sighs, the crisp exhale almost freezing into a solid form once it leaves his mouth, and rubs his clothed arms. Despite his developed immunity to the mountain's bitter winter, there are days where it seems to be colder than usual, gripping at his insides and slowing the air in his throat.

He hears something behind him, and turns. A dark figure emerges from the gape in the rocks, which served as a makeshift opening to his domain. The figure is hunched, shoulders letting out a shudder.

As the stranger comes forward, Fire steps down from his perch, approaching the trainer with a cautious respect. After all, they've arrived during the coldest season of the year; that should count for something in his eyes.

Though the stranger's knees are shaking, they manage to stand up, bringing out a shivering hand to swipe at the frigid air.

"I ch-challenge you!" The declaration reverberates throughout the mountaintops and in Fire's ears, warming his lungs enough to exhale an excited breath.

/

The battle ends in Fire's favor, but the thrill in his veins seems endless, echoing from the tips of his fingers to the pounding of his chest. He returns his lapras to its ball before pocketing the device, and makes his way to the challenger.

The trainer sneezes and shivers on the ground, pale hands palming the fabric on his knees. His head is down, covered by his veil of dark hair, but Fire could tell that he's wearing a defeated expression. It's a common denominator that connects all of his different opponents.

Which is why he's surprised when the trainer looks up at him with a wide grin and flushed cheeks.

"Thank you for battling me!" he says, getting up. He wipes at his thigh and brings it up to Fire, gesturing for a handshake.

"...?" Fire is confused.

The boy laughs, retreating his hand and Fire feels guilt for a slight moment.

"I know I couldn't beat you, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Fire feels himself nodding along, too distracted by the glimmer in the other trainer's dark blue eyes.

As he turns away, he raises his hand in a wave.

"The name's Ethan! I'll definitely come to challenge you again!"

He leaves through the gaping rocks, with only his footsteps in the snow and an impression in Fire's heart to have ever indicated his arrival.

/

True to his word, Ethan appears before Fire again, wrapped in more layers and with a wide grin on his face. He hasn't said anything, and Fire doesn't need him to. Wordlessly, Fire reaches into his belt and sends out his pikachu.

Beaming over his scarf, Ethan sends out his typhlosion and just like before, he lost.

It eludes Fire, really, how he can face loss with such an optimistic attitude, how he can smile so brilliantly that the very snow flakes around him shiver and dissipate into the frigid air warmed by his labored breathing.

He gives a small wave to the boy as he leaves, and Fire isn't sure if the heavy lodging in his chest is the burn of disappointment.

/

He should really expect it by now, the other trainer's presence. Fire notices how it isn't sporadic as he originally thought; rather Ethan pops up during the last week of every month, bearing new skill and technique that doesn't fail to make Fire's heart flutter.

He's not sure why it happens or why the feeling's specifically tied to Ethan, but he doesn't pay it much mind. Ethan's battles and stories are much more interesting than the pulsating heat in his body and the erratic beating in his rib-cage.

/

The visits become more frequent, each lasting longer than the previous and Fire tries to ignore the fluttery feeling this information gives him.

Sometimes Ethan comes to battle, sporting an easy grin and an embarrassed flush on his cheeks every time he loses, each loss coupled with a: _"You're so amazing, Fire!"_

It's fascinating, really, how Ethan wormed himself so easily into Fire's monotonous life, coloring his grayed vision with smiles and soothing his loneliness with his presence.

He finds himself wishing that it was permanent, that Ethan never leaves his side and that if he has to beat him in a battle every time just to make the other trainer visit once more, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

/

Ethan has a package with him the next time he visits.

It's a bland, brown box, frayed at the edges with black ink swirling on the top in neat curves. Fire recognizes the handwriting immediately, despite not having seen it for years.

Ethan seats himself on a smooth rock, placing the box on his lap. He motions Fire to sit beside him, to which the champion obliges. Wordlessly, Ethan hands the box to him, a small, sad smile gracing his features.

Fire takes the package from him, and his earlier suspicions were confirmed; it was sent from his mother. He heaves a sigh, his hands suddenly feeling weightless as he tears the side and rips at the hideous brown until a bright red enters his vision.

He takes the fabric out of the box, letting his eyes rake over the softness and gold designs on the edges. Realizing that it's a scarf, he puts on himself, looping it around his neck. He breathes into it, accidentally letting out a choked sob as he inhales the homely scent of his mother's knitting.

He feels an embrace around his shoulders and sinks into the warmth of Ethan's collarbone. He breathes, shudders, wounding his arms tightly around Ethan's waist.

"How did you get this?" he mutters, breath coming out in frosty wisps and in such close proximity that it makes Ethan shiver.

"I saw your house, when I went to Pallet. I was running an errand for Oak and I couldn't help myself." The unsaid apology afterwards hung in the air, filling in the gap between their heads.

"Your mother misses you, you know," Ethan whispers, hugging him tighter.

Fire feels the pinprick of tears in the corners of his eyes. "I know," he says, burrowing his face further into Ethan's jacket, "I know."

/

Sometimes Ethan catches Fire staring at him for too long. He's used to Fire's inability to pick up on social cues and Fire's glad that Ethan doesn't ridicule him for it. Secluding one's self from society has its consequences, something that most of Fire's challengers seem to forget.

He'd bristle when he meets the other's gaze, looking away and back to chance a glimpse at the soft pink blossoming on Ethan's cheeks. Ethan doesn't seem to mind, seemingly getting competitive with Fire to see who would catch each other in the act of staring for too long.

It's an easy routine they've fallen into, Fire charmed by Ethan's battle prowess, to which the latter humbly rejects, and his beautiful smile. If he hadn't known any better, he'd believe that he _liked_ the other boy, far beyond the realm of friendship.

He's not sure what to do with this information.

/

It was after Ethan's fifteenth (or maybe sixteenth, he'd lost count at this point) loss that Fire was asked to accompany him down the mountain.

Fire's jaw was slack, a response forming and dying in his throat.

"Are — are you sure?"

Ethan laughs. "Of course. I don't want to force you, but your friends and family are worried. It wouldn't hurt to visit once in a while, you know?"

He does know. The pain of neglecting them is great, but a feat he endeavored through and through. He also knows that holing himself up in the mountain, despite his initial denial, is a cowardly act, an unconscious justification to distance himself from the happenings of the outside world, whether they be good or bad.

His heart gives a knowing pang when he envisions their reactions: shock, anger, sadness, disbelief. Fire glances at Ethan, who had an expectant look on his face, his lips taut with hesitance. He remembers all their encounters, their shared smiles and company, and his chest fills up with _something_ , such a lovely weight and he realizes.

He slowly nods, and the radiant smile he's given in return is worth all the potential heartache he knows he'll have to endure.

/

( _It's hope_.)

/

The beaten path is old and weary from use, the trees brimming with life, the wind carrying promises and Fire is home.

Pallet Town hasn't changed at all, and it's strange how nostalgic the sight makes him feel. It's still a relatively small place and everyone he's known from back when he was young is still here, making him feel utterly relieved.

Ethan's at his side, a relaxing constant in his frazzled mind. Fire knew, deep down inside, that if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have even stepped down from that damn mountain.

(Heaven knows his rival Blue has tried and failed for ages. How angry he'd be, seeing a complete stranger convince Fire to return rather than his best friend for years. Fire thinks he owes him an apology.)

Their walk to his house is a quiet one, save for the distant cry of pokemon and the trembling of Fire's heart. Nervousness was something he hasn't felt in a long time, and now it has returned to plague him with a vengeance. Mindlessly, his hand ventures for Ethan's, clasping it with an anxious and sweaty grip.

Ethan squeezes his hand, and the anxiety in him quells, if only for a little while.

/

His mother cries when she sees him.

Ethan's standing off to the side, awkwardly, as he watches the frazzled woman envelop her son in a bone-crushing hug with tears running down her cheeks and into Fire's jacket.

Fire hugs back, hesitant arms gently hovering over his mother's frame before clamping down on her tightly. Ethan can't see Fire's face, but he knows that Fire's crying as well.

/

His room felt foreign to him.

Everything was exactly where it was before. He knows his mother cleaned the room, so much so that he can slightly see his reflection in the wooden tiles. It stresses him, knowing that she went to such lengths to ease her mind off her son leaving her for so long.

Fire looks around, at his organized bookshelf and made bed. The framed photos aligned at the top of his dresser makes a guilty pang in his heart. He hears a shuffle behind him, and sees Ethan entering his room.

"She's happy, you know," Ethan says, softly closing the door behind him, "so you don't have to feel guilty."

"I can't help it," Fire responds, sitting down on his bed. Ethan gives a low laugh, walking over to stand directly in front of him. He has to tilt his head upwards to look Ethan in the eyes.

"Ask her yourself. She's grateful that you're back, and I know everyone else would be too," Ethan proclaims confidently.

"I'm grateful, too," Fire says, standing up, making Ethan take a step back.

He raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You befriended me, fully knowing that I wouldn't even give you a second glance. I'm terrible at talking, but even then, you were so _patient_. You're so kind and brave, climbing up that mountain just to see _me_."

Ethan blushes, an alluring red spreading to the tips of his ears.

"I-I mean, a-anyone would have done so! You're a great person, too, I bet anyone else in my position would've loved to continue hanging out with you," he says shyly, his fingers nervously tugging at the edge of his jacket.

Fire smiles and, with a rush of confidence, he lifts Ethan's chin and seals their mouths together. Ethan, wide-eyed, stares at the other trainer in utter confusion, unintentionally letting out a gasp when Fire pulls away.

"Sorry," Fire says, not at all sounding apologetic.

"Y-You," Ethan stutters, pointing an accusatory finger at Fire, "are you playing with me?!"

"No? I like you, so I kissed you." Fire raises an eyebrow. "Did I do the wrong thing again?"

Ethan splutters again, the redness of his face intensifying even further. He hides his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I assumed you liked me too..."

Ethan removes his hands, gaping at him. "I do like you!" He internally winces at how loud that was.

"Then why are you acting so..." Fire makes a vague gesture with his hands, and Ethan would have found his confusion adorable had he didn't feel like bursting into tears.

"I'm not...used to this."

"Me neither," Fire admits, making Ethan feel a bit better.

"I just, it's so weird. I never thought the champion of Kanto would ever want to be with someone like me..."

Fire hums. "Really? I thought it was strange that you'd like someone as unsociable and awkward as me, since you're so friendly and cute."

"Yeah well, you're cute too!" Ethan counters, blushing, making Fire laugh.

"In all honesty, I would've been completely content with you not liking me back. I'd still care for you, even if we were still friends."

"So," Fire starts, looping his arms around Ethan's waist, "you wouldn't be happy with being more than that?"

Ethan gazes up at him, startled. "I'd be more than happy," he says, and leans up to peck at Fire's lips. Clumsily, Fire reciprocates, bumping his nose into Ethan's, prompting him to laugh.

"Sorry," he mutters, his breath spreading over the swell of Ethan's red cheeks.

"It's okay," Ethan says, giggling. He angles his head to the side, kissing Fire again with a renewed determination. Fire presses himself closer until there wasn't a breath of space between them.

Pulling away to breathe, Fire relishes in the sigh that Ethan exhales, warming his mouth. He kisses him again, harder, clammy hands splayed across Ethan's hips and his heart viciously beating in his chest. Fire starts feeling lightheaded when Ethan shyly nudges at his lips with a warm tongue.

A soft warmth fills his heart, spreading through his chest and into the tips of his fingers. He feels _happy_ , Ethan's touches and kisses soothing his body into content and Fire would do anything to stay like this, just to hold Ethan in his arms and have their hearts beat in unison.

/

They're so engrossed that they don't hear Fire's mother call for them, her walking up the stairs, and the slight sound made by Fire's bedroom door closing as she walks away with a knowing smile.

/

A year into their relationship, Fire managed to convince Ethan to visit the mountain one last time.

"I still don't get why we're here," Ethan complains to Fire's back, yelping when he almost trips over a rock.

Fire glances at him over his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

Once they reach the summit, they enter the opening and walk up towards the elevated plane of snow and rock that was once proclaimed by Fire during his status as champion.

(His heart swells with pride the day Ethan finally defeated him, with shocked eyes and cheeks flushed from exertion. Much to Ethan's protest, he passed on the title of Champion to him, knowing full well that the capable trainer would handle such a responsibility with the utmost care.)

"Today's the anniversary of when we first met," Fire says as Ethan leans down with his hands on his knees and attempts to control his labored breathing.

"You — you remembered?" Ethan manages to say between breaths.

"Of course," Fire responds, standing on the perch, gazing at the scenery before him. It was a truly beautiful landscape, the green of trees covered with snow and the starlit sky blanketing the horizon with an otherworldly radiance.

"It's something I'd never forget," he whispers when Ethan draws nearer, the admission being carried by the wind to relay to the rest of the world. He turns and smiles at Ethan, who returns a grin of his own, radiant despite the flush of his cheeks and the numbness in his nose.

Fire steps closer, enveloping Ethan in a warm hug before chastely kissing his cheek, dragging his mouth to every patch of skin Ethan's face had to offer. Impatient, Ethan claims Fire's wandering lips into a dizzying kiss, placing his gloved hands on the nape of Fire's neck. Fire sighs, content, bringing Ethan closer to himself as he slants their mouths to kiss him fully.

Fire feels that up here, in the cold, thin air, with Ethan in his arms and his worries being melted away by his presence, he can finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ originally posted on ff.net on 1-10-2016  
> \+ reposted on ao3 with minor edits


End file.
